


Is There Somewhere

by Freckled_Goddess



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Hurts So Good, I Made Myself Cry, I love them so much, Idiots in Love, Its literally just a super short piece of fluff, Modern Era, Short One Shot, They love each other so much, i miss them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckled_Goddess/pseuds/Freckled_Goddess
Summary: Clarke gets a familiar text and goes to visit her girlfriend.probably more one shots to come. all take place within the same au.Basically has become childhood sweethearts au and i'll go up through out their lives together.





	1. She Loved The Small Things

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this gave me cavities. I love these dorks so much. I miss them. Enjoy.

Clarke and Lexa often would take naps together. At anytime, day or night. Neither of them cared when but if one of them texted and asked for company, the other would be there soon after.

Clarke got the familiar text on a random afternoon. She would tell you that it was a normal afternoon but in actuality, it was the day she realized how much in love she was with the other girl.

 _I miss you_.

Those were the three simple words on the pixelated iPhone screen that pulled her from her post-psych class stupor.

She hauled herself from her rickety, twin-sized college-dorm mattress and gathered up a few text books, she sometimes studied if she couldn't sleep. She tossed them into a backpack and told her room mate, Octavia, that she was going out.

The brunette responded with a distracted nod as she stared at the luminescent mac-book screen. With that, Clarke was out the door and in her car, already pulling out.

It wasn't a lie that it was her favorite part of the day, visiting with her gorgeous girlfriend. She would never deny that. Not for anything.

She was soon pulling up to Lexa's apartment building. She was out of the car and into the elevator in a matter of seconds. She got to Lexa's floor and was outside of the door marked with the three familiar markings.

209.

She didn't bother knocking as she stepped into the apartment. Lexa's head appeared at the corner, a smile greeting her lips as soon as her eyes settled on the blond girl.

"Hi." She whispered as Clarke set her backpack down and made her way over to the other girl.

"You missed me?" Clarke asked as she put her arms around the taller girls neck.

"I always miss you when you aren't with me." Lexa murmured, causing the other girl to smile. Which prompted for Lexa to lean in for a kiss. Clarke didn't resist. She always loved the feeling of Lexa's lips on her own.

She vowed silently, in that moment, that she would always remember the exact feeling of Lexa's lips.

They were perfectly soft and smooth. She always used cherry Chapstick, which made Clarke think of Katy Perry's 'I Kissed A Girl'. It always made her laugh. But she also always was chewing spear mint gum and making her own herbal mint tea.

Clarke's favorite flavor was mint.

She loved how Lexa would put her hand on Clarke's cheek when they kissed. It was comforting somehow and she loved it so much. Lexa always managed to make Clarke's stomach do a gymnastics routine. She could always make her feel like there were butterflies fluttering in her stomach. It was a wonderful feeling. Every time Lexa touched her, she wanted more.

And the way Lexa looked at her, especially when she thought Clarke wasn't looking. Lexa looked at Clarke like she held her entire world. Like she _was_ her entire world. Like she could shatter or vanish or leave at any moment. And that's how she treated her, always putting her full heart into everything, not holding any of her love for the blond girl back.

Lexa took Clarke's hands and pressed their foreheads together.

"Come on." She mumbled and led Clarke into her room. She sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Clarke. Clarke stood for a moment, taking in Lexa's form.

Today she had chosen to wear plain grey joggers and a plain white t-shirt. Only now was she noticing though that the joggers didn't quite sit on Lexa's hips properly.

They were a bit too large for her thin waist and they fell low on her hips, exposing her sharp hip bones and that tiny scar that Clarke adored. The one that drove her crazy.

It was the shape of a tear, it was on her right hip and it had always been a light pink color. Clarke would always softly kiss it when they were in any intimate situation.

"Come here, dork." Lexa said with a grin, pulling Clarke out of her thoughts.

"Sorry." Clarke mumbled and moved forward, into Lexa's warm embrace.

They lay down and situated themselves so that Clarke's head rested on Lexa's stomach. Clarke knew it was Lexa's favorite position to lay in because the brunette thoroughly enjoyed playing with Clarke's hair. And it was also perfect because Clarke could easily wrap her arms around Lexa to where they were both comfortable.

Clarke loved the feeling of Lexa running her fingers through her hair. It was always calming and made her feel at home.

"I love you." Lexa whispered almost inaudibly when Clarke was almost asleep.

"And I love you." Clarke replied in an equally quiet voice.

She could picture the grin on Lexa's face as she repeated her words. She probably had her eyes closed and her hair was probably in her face. Her lips were probably pulled up into her trademark toothy grin that she rarely showed to anyone but Clarke. Clarke loved that.

Clarke loved everything about Lexa, especially the little things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you all liked it well enough. I'm not the best writer but I do love to do it. If anyone wants me to write more stuff like this go ahead an let me know, I just thought I'd try my hand at fluff. If anyone wants anything specific also let me know idk. Nobody will probably ask me but I'm always open. I always appreciate feedback and constrictive criticism if anyone would like to do that. Thank you again for taking the time to read this.


	2. Author's Note

Hey, sorry this isn't an actual chapter. But I seemed to be getting some good feedback and I'd love to continue writing one-shots like that. 

So if anyone reads this and would like me to write anything specific, you can comment and tell me what you'd like to see. 

I still have a lot of ideas I'd like to write and I like to use one-shots to help get through writers block. 

So, just let me know if anyone wants me to write something, maybe even a full length story, i'm pretty open to anything. 

Thank you for reading, and if anyone who commented on the last chapter is reading this: thank you so much, you all are so lovely and I appreciate you so much. <3


	3. A Day In The Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa spend a time in the Park together and Clarke's kite gets stuck in a tree. They continue to be idiots in love. 
> 
> Another chapter of fluff.

"I sometimes regret sleeping every day in physics during school." Clarke remarked, looking over her shoulder. She grinned and felt heat rush up her neck to her face at the sight she found.

Lexa was sprawled out like a starfish on the bright green grass. Her chestnut curls were spread out like a halo around her head. The brunette had rolled her T-shirt up to her lower chest, showing her toned stomach in the heat of the mid afternoon sun.

Clarke laughed quietly to herself when she noticed Lexa's shoes tossed aside in opposite directions, at least twenty feet apart. She knew immediately, Lexa had kicked them off blindly while she was laying down.

"Lex, baby?" Clarke called out, watching the steady rise and fall of her girlfriend's chest. She wasn't sure if she'd fallen asleep or not.

There was no answer so Clarke shifted on her feet so her body was almost turned all the way towards Lexa. She opened her mouth to call out again but before she could say anything, her body was jerked forward.

She managed to catch herself but frustration replaced the affection that had been growing in her chest.

"Damn it!" She yelled, yanking on the wooden spool in her hands. The large kite she'd been flying successfully for the last fifteen minutes was now solidly lodged in a large tree.

"Clarke, what's wrong?" Lexa called out, already on her feet, moving quickly towards Clarke.

"I got distracted and now the kite is stuck." Clarke explained with a pout as Lexa reached her. She felt her girlfriends hand settle on her lower back.

Clarke looked over her shoulder, her puppy dog eyes on full display. But the look Lexa was giving her made heat rise back to her face.

"Distracted, huh?" Lexa questioned, wiggling her eyebrows. Clarke scowled and playfully punched Lexa in the chest to which Lexa pretended like she was actually injured, rubbing the spot with her free hand. 

"Don't make fun of me." Clarke frowned. "And go get my kite, you bully."

Lexa grinned even wider and Clarke couldn't help but smile back. Lexa left a chaste kiss on Clarke's lips, but before the blonde could react, she was running away towards the oak tree holding her kite hostage.

"I got it, love." Lexa yelled over her shoulder as she reached up and grabbed a branch above her head.

Clarke slowly walked closer to the tree as she watched her girlfriend climb. She had always been fascinated by Lexa's natural athleticism. In that moment, there was no exception.

Lexa swung slightly before doing a full pull up, raising herself up so her hips rested against the branch. Using the extra support, she raised one hand to another branch and pulled her feet up onto the first branch.

The rest of the climb was easy, reaching up for the next branch and using her feet to propel herself upwards.

Clarke smiled to herself. She was so impressed with her girlfriend, how graceful she was, how easily she moved. She was so in love with Lexa.

"Babe! Watch your head!" Clarke snapped out of her thoughts as she heard a rush of wind and then a rainbow crossed her vision. Suddenly she was on the ground holding her head, covered by a kite as big as her body.

She wasn't actually hurt, just surprised by the sudden impact. There was an almost comedic cry of concern from the tree above. Clarke started to laugh and less than a minute later Lexa was above her moving the kite, helping her stand up.

"Are you okay? I tried to warn you, did you not hear me? I'm so sorry. " Her hands were all over Clarke, checking for any actual injuries. Clarke simply continued to laugh.

"Hey, stop." Taking Lexa's hands in her own, she pressed gentle kisses against her palms. "I'm okay, it just caught me off guard."

The brunette nodded, leaning her forehead against Clarke's.

"Ready to go home?"

"Well, you looked pretty comfortable napping in the grass." Lexa grinned, took Clarke's hand and lead her to the hillside, the kite in her other hand.

They laid down side by side, watching the clouds roll through the sky above them.

"Hey, Lex?" Clarke said after a long comfortable silence.

"What is it, Clarke?" Lexa answered, turning her head to the side to look at Clarke.

"Will you marry me?" She blurted out, tears filling her eyes suddenly. It's not what she had meant to say, but it's what came out, and now she couldn't take it back. And she didn't want to.

"Clarke," there were tears in Lexa's eyes now as well, "you already know I've wanted to marry you since the day I met you."

They kissed, and it felt right, it felt perfect. And in that moment all the stress in their lives, stress about finishing college, family issues, and their collective baggage seemed to exist in a separate universe.

And right there in those short hours, everything fell into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading. I appreciate you all so much. I'm always open to feedback and constrictive criticism. Thank you for taking time to read this. <3


	4. The First Day of Second Grade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's first day of Second grade, the day her and Lexa met each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is like 2000+ words, so it's like twice as long as the previous two parts of this. I hope you guys enjoy this, I got the idea after someone said they would like to see their first meeting, I don't know how to tag people on here though. 
> 
> I thought this was super sweet, and it's been a while since i was in the second grade so I'm just hoping this isn't entirely inaccurate to 7/8 year old kids.

_** September 5th, 2005 ** _

  
Clarke Griffin was more excited than she ever remembered being in all 8 years of her experience being alive. Today was the day she would start second grade. She was growing up. She even told her mom that she was practically an adult.

She was dressed from head to toe in her new, neatly ironed school uniform, her brand new green backpack secured on her back. Her lunchbox to match her backpack was gripped firmly in her small fist.

"Momma! I'm gonna be late for the first day!" She whined, swinging her arms impatiently. Her and both her parents had been standing in fronting her school for the last ten minutes taking pictures.

"Okay, Clarkie. You're free to go, have an amazing day sweetie." Abby Griffin said with a huge grin after snapping one more picture and embracing her daughter.

Clarke spun towards her father and kept into his arms. He laughed and hugged her with equal affection and immeasurable love.

"Have a good day, Picasso. I wanna hear all about it when we pick you up." He said to her before she ran as fast as her short legs would take her through the front doors.

She had no trouble finding her classroom and settling in. The first few hours of the day went by perfectly. Clarke got to meet her new teacher, she reunited with her best friend Wells, and she got to decorate her very on name tag for her desk.

Lunch time rolled around and she walked in and orderly line right behind Wells, he got to be the line leader, all the way to the cafeteria.

She sat at a table with Wells and a few of her friends from the first grade, Raven, Octavia, Monty, and Jasper. She opened her green lunch box to find the lunch her mother had packed. It was perfect. A PB&J sandwich, some fruit snacks, strawberry's, a bag of carrots, chocolate milk, potato chips, and a rice crispy treat. Her dad had even secretly slipped in a full size snickers bar.

"Hey." There came an unfamiliar voice. Clarke was so distracted by her snickers bar that she didn't bother to look who was talking. Instead she paid all her swinging her legs under the table. She was the only one of her friends that couldn't touch the ground, besides Octavia, so that didn't make her feel to bad about being short.

"Hey, pigtails!" This got her attention finally. She knew she was wearing pigtails, so they had to be talking to her.

But it was only Bellamy, Octavia's older brother. Clarke had only talked to him once last year and it was because he was two grades ahead of them. He bossed kids around on the playground, so naturally, Clarke started a playground riot, all the little kids against Bellamy and his friends.

"What do _you_ want?" She asked, entirely uninterested.

"I'll trade you my ice-cream for your chips, rice crispy, _and_ snickers bar." He said, walking over to the side of the table across from her. He placed an ice-cream cookie sandwich on the table and slowly slid it closer to Clarke.

"No way, dude! All that for a stupid ice cream cookie? Not happening!" She said, feeling insulted by the fact he thought it would be so easy to trade with her.

"Yeah,  well, I'm in the fourth grade now, so you _really_ haven't do what I say now." He said, his voice getting a bit louder.

"Do not! I beat you last year for the swings and I'll beat you again this year for my lunches!"

"Who ever said _you_ won?"

"Who said I _lost_?" Just then a teacher walked by, giving them a warning for getting too loud.

"Bell, leave her alone. She doesn't want to trade." Bellamy's friend, Murphy, said next to him, tapping his arm. Bellamy, Murphy,  and a few of their other friends stood up and went back to their table.

"Your brother is a big jerk." Wells said to Octavia who immediately rolled her eyes.

"You think I don't know that? I live with him, he's like a monkey but not a cute one. So messy and loud." Octavia grumbled, gripping her sandwich angrily in her small hands.

As it neared the end of lunch, the children began to clean up after themselves and say their goodbyes until recess, if any of them would get recess together.

Finally, Clarke's teacher came over, telling Clarke and her whole class that they would be going to the art room to meet the art teacher next. Clarke was giddy.

They walked in their line all the way across the school, Clarke skipping and swinging her arms, humming a happy song she made up.

The class filed into the art room and took their seats, Clarke made a B-line for a front row seat. She was in awe of the new paintings hanging up around the room.

Her favorite teacher, the art teacher, Mrs. Woods, introduced herself and talked a little bit about what art the second graders would be doing. Clarke hung onto every word.

Once it was time to move on, Clarke felt sad and never wanted to leave. When she got to the door, she was the last one walking out.

She turned around and looked up at Mrs. Woods, a huge frown on her small face.

"Mrs. Woods, you're my favorite teacher, I wish we could paint right now." Clarke said sadly, hanging her head. But Mrs. Woods put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Clarke. We'll have just as much fun as we did last year, and we get to paint starting tomorrow." At her words, the giddiness returned to Clarke and she hopped excitedly. She thanked the teacher and turned to leave.

She didn't make it far though.

Her face slammed right into someone's chest, knocking her onto her butt. Her hands shot to her forehead where she rubbed and grimaced.

"Woah! Oh crap! I'm sorry!" Clarke was then lifted to her feet but not of her own strength. She thought it would be Mrs. Woods lifting her up, but instead it was a girl around her age.

She had long, curly hair, more curly than Clarke had ever seen on a girl. She had huge green eyes and a splash of freckles across her face. The girl was tall, taller than Bellamy even, and he was even taller than most of the fifth graders. And she was, as Clarke's dad said a lot, all arms and legs.

"Uh, hi." Is all Clarke managed to say, slightly intimidated by this probably fifth grader. Clarke Griffin was not easily intimidated.

"Clarke!" That was Clarke's teacher, calling her, wondering why she had fallen so far behind.

"I have to go now, bye!" She said to the tall girl who nodded and let go of her shoulders.

Clarke took off down the hall toward the rest of her class,  glad to be away from the strange girl.

Then recess came around, Clarke and Wells were exuberant. They ran hand in hand down the sidewalk to the play ground, straight for the swings.

Once they reached the structure, they were equally disappointed and devastated that Bellamy as his crew were already there, leaning against it and sitting on the swings. And to Clarke's horror, not even swinging!

"Hey, pigtails." Bellamy said, grinning as he tossed the football in his hands to one of his friends, who promptly threw it back.

"Hi, Bellamy." Clarke said flatly. She sighed and started to walk away, sadly beginning to search for a new thing to do during recess.

She spotted Raven with an older kid, a fifth grader Clarke had seen a few times, known for stepping up to Bellamy when he was being extra jerk like.

"Wanna go see what they're doing?" Clarke asked Wells, pointing to where Raven was out in the field. Wells shrugged and nodded and the two set out.

After reaching there friend and the older kid. The two best friends learned that the girls name was Anya, and she really didn't like how Bellamy tried to control everything.

Clarke was kind of scared of this Anya girl. She seemed very mad, plus Clarke noticed she already wore eyeliner,  which meant she was like super grown up or something.

"My sister should be coming out here soon but she had to go give something to our mom." Anya said as the small group sat down in the grass.

"Raven, does Octavia have recess with us?" Wells asked and Raven shook her head sadly.

"Why is your mom at school?" Clarke asked the fifth grader. Anya leaned back on her elbows, crossing her ankles. A total vibe of nonchalance.

"My mom is the art teacher." Anya said simply, like it wasn't the coolest sentence Clarke had ever heard.

"Really? No way! That's so cool! She's my favorite!" Clarke said, suddenly super excited again.

After a few more minutes of just sitting, the kids got bored quickly and decided to explore the playground to see if they could make more friends or think of a fun game to play.

They need up taking turns on the monkey bars and Anya could do all sorts of cool stuff on them. She showed the how she could hang upside down by her knees and how she could go all the way across with only one hand. The three second graders were awe struck.

Wells was in the middle of showing Raven and Anya how to do a cartwheel when Clarke decided she would teach herself how to hang upside down.

The getting up was the easy part. She simply went out to the middle with her hands like normal, but instead of going the whole way across, she stopped. Then she lifted her legs up one at a time until her knees were settled over the bar. Then she let go with her hands.

That's when the world went black, because her sweater flipped and covered her face, making her lose her vision.

"Hey!" She yelled. She knew it wasn't an accident, she made sure to tuck her shirt and sweater all the way in before she went up.

"Hey." She heard someone say back and they were laughing. She swung her arms blindly but whoever was attacking her must have dodged it or been to far away.

"What do you want?" She asked angrily, continuing to flail her arms. The laughing died down a bit and she felt one of her hands collide with something solid.

"Oof! Hey,  watch it!" They said, pushing her hands away. She felt a small tug and her sweater was lifting from her eyes.

Right in front of her was the green eyed girl who had run into her. This time though, she had a huge grin on her face, her curls were up in two braids, and she was upside down.

"Hey." Clarke said calmly, suddenly enjoying being upside down, now that she could see.

"Hey, you're the one I ran into at the art room." The girl said, crossing her hands behind her head like she was lounging, even though she was just standing regular.

"And you're the one that knocked me on my butt." Clarke replied, which made the girl laugh. Clarke decided then that she liked This girl's laugh very very much. It wasn't like any laugh he had really heard before, it sounded fresh, brand new, maybe unused.

"Yeah, I guess that's me. You're in second grade right? I'm in fourth, I saw you at lunch today, you're parents know how to prepare a proper meal." She said,  and it was the weirdest indirect compliment Clarke had ever received and would ever receive for the rest of her life.

"Well, duh. My parents are great at everything." She said, like it was obvious.

For a few moments they waited in silence, looking at each other and everything around them.

"I think I'd like to get down now." Clarke finally said, feeling a headache form from the rush of blood. She looked at her and just continued to stare for several silent seconds. "I don't know how." Clarke finally explained, understanding that the girl was probably confused why she hadn't moved.

"Oh, right!" She exclaimed, moving forward quickly, holding Clarke's shoulders as she walked her through how to flip back upright and drop to the ground.

As Clarke's feet hit the ground, her sweaters stayed flipped weird so it was draped over her head then. Curly hair girl laughed and reached forward, pushing it off her head, straightening Clarke's hair for her.

"I'm Lexa Woods, by the way." She said, brushing some dirt off of Clarke's sleeves. Clarke watched the old girl clean her up, having no objections.

"Clarke Griffin. Thanks for the help." Lexa shoved her hands in her own pockets, grinning ear to ear.

"No problem. You looked like a bride or something just now. Like your sweater was a veil or something." Lexa said as she chuckled. Clarke smiled gently and brushed her hair out of her face with her hands.

"Thank you, Brides are so pretty in their dresses, don't you think?" She was still smiling, but she gave a twirl and watched her pleated skirt puff out.

"I guess. I mean, you are. But you're not a bride. But your not like not- I mean you are but I don't want to just..." Lexa stammered, wringing her hands. Clarke laughed and got her to be quiet.

"You could just just call me pretty, if that's what you mean." Clarke explained as she watched Lexa turn a brighter shade of red.

"Uh, yeah. But I also wouldn't mind seeing you as a bride." Lexa said, shuffling her feet, looking at anything but Clarke.

Clarke noticed Lexa's behavior and thought she probably was just shy and was scared of making new friends. So she would play along with whatever Lexa was saying so the brunette didn't feel so uncomfortable.

"Oh, Lexa! Are you asking me to be your bride?" Clarke exclaimed, maybe a little too dramatically. Lexa laughed and caught Clarke as the blonde pretended to faint like a damsel.

"Well, I only just met you Clarke, but maybe one day. Like when I'm an eighth grader maybe." Lexa said as she held onto Clarke's shoulders. Both girls smiled at each other warmly as the conversation came to an end. But things were only just beginning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for taking the time to read this. I liked writing this chapter and I thought the whole concept was pretty cute. I've always loved a good childhood friends Clexa story.
> 
> I'm always open to feedback and constrictive criticism. If anyone wants to see anything specific, leave it in the comments and I'll get to it as soon as I can. 
> 
> Thanks again so much for taking time to read this. I appreciate you all so much. Have an amazing day and/or night. <3


	5. Sixth Grade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke had a summer pool party and begins the sixth grade, not happy to be back at school but thrilled to be back in the same school building as Lexa, who's in 8th grade.
> 
> This one is super duper long so please enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting really into this au lol. Like the whole childhood best friends thing. And writing them as kids is honestly a lot of fun. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy guys. <3

_ **August 2009** _

  
Clarke Griffin was terrified. She was approaching her first day of sixth grade. Bellamy always told her stories that made middle school sound like a vicious wilderness.

Clarke had spent the last two years of school without her best friend Lexa. They managed to stay friends despite it, due to the fact that Raven and Anya had stayed such good friends.

Every Friday,  Clarke stayed after school with a few of her friends for Art club, and about halfway through the club meeting every Friday, Lexa and Anya got dropped off on the bus outside the school.

Every Friday like clockwork, the two sisters burst into the art room at exactly four o'clock on the dot. They would rush in like a tornado, backpacks immediately flying into the front desk, which was habitually empty.

They would first go to the back room, which was their moms office, but on their way towards that room, Anya would wave to Raven and Lexa would grin and wink and Clarke.

Clarke was so used to that same routine every Friday. And just like everything else, without fail, when she saw that toothy grin and a wink came from those big green eyes, Clarke blushed profusely and waved back shyly.

After the two trouble making sisters got snacks from their mothers office, they would emerge again to stir up trouble with the art club.

Anya would tell Raven about all the things she was learning about in her middle school science classes, which fascinated Raven endlessly. Lexa would simply hand Clarke a cookie, compliment whatever art work Clarke was doing, and listen carefully as Clarke would emphatically describe the things that happened to her that day.

Clarke and Lexa had even began to have sleep overs at each others houses. Lexa loved going to Clarke's big house. Clarke had a TV in her room and a pool with a hot tub in the back yard. Lexa also loved Clarke's house because every time she went into her blonde friends bedroom, it was painted a new way each time. Even if Lexa had only been there a few days before.

Clarke wasn't looking forward to middle school. She would never admit it to anyone, especially Lexa with her 7th grade ego and smug grin, but her disappointment was mostly due to the fact that she would only get one year with Lexa again before Lexa would be starting 9th grade.

"Hey, pigtails!" Clarke was pulled from her thoughts by Bellamy yelling at her and splashing her.

Clarke and all her friends were in her back yard. Every August Clarke threw a pool party for just her and friends. Unfortunately for Clarke, Octavia coming was based on the condition that Bellamy cane along too.

Clarke didn't mind Bellamy so much as she used to, but he still had a mean streak and jerk tendencies.

"What, Bell Boy?" Clarke asked entirely unenthused. Bellamy chuckled and floated towards her on his back. She was sitting by the edge, dipping her feet in.

"Why aren't you participating in your own party?" He asked, pouting himself up out of the pool to sit next to her. Clarke kicked her feet a bit, making small splashes.

She looked around to watch her friends. Monty, Jasper, Murphy, Octavia, and Harper were all having a dunking contest of the floating toy basketball hoop in the shallow end of the pool. Raven, Monroe, Niylah, Echo, and Lincoln were all taking turns doing tricks off of the diving board.

Clarke laughed along with Bellamy as Lincoln went to do a flip and succeeded but landed flat on his stomach atop the water. Lincoln resurfaced, groaning and rubbing his chest.

"Hey," Bellamy bumped his shoulder against Clarke's. "They'll be here, I bet they just got held up."

Clarke shrugged sadly. Anya and Lexa hadn't shown up yet and it was already five o'clock, but Clarke told them three. They'd never been late before, in fact they were usually always about an hour early to "get to the good snacks first" according to Lexa.

"Lincoln and Niylah both said he doesn't even know what's going on. My dad said he called their house phone but nobody picked up. I'm scared something bad happened to them." Lincoln and Niylah were Lexa and Anya's cousins, the four were usually together because they had a close family, or at the very least, aware of each others whereabouts.

"Clarke, don't stress too much, they said they'd be here." Bellamy shook his head and splashed Clarke as he slid back into the water. "And if there's one thing I know about Lexa, it's that she doesn't break promises she makes to you no matter what."

Clarke frowned. She was sick of sitting around being clueless to her best friends circumstances. She got got to her feet and used her towel to dry herself off before tying it around her waist.

She walked through the back door into her house. She entered the kitchen, where her mom was prepping snacks for her and her friends with a few of her friends parents.

"Momma?" Clarke asked, feeling sudden shame in the way her voice cracked and tears filled her eyes.

"Clarke?" Abby asked, Clarke knew the questions behind the words.

"Did she call yet mom?" Is all she responded with. Abby picked up her phone and opened it.

"She texted, love. She said they had car troubles but Lexa and Anya road there bikes. They'll be here soon." Abby explained. Clarke let out a sigh of relief.

She grabbed a cookie off the counter and made a B-line to the front door. She waited in the front steps for ten minutes before she saw two figures on bikes appear up the street.

She shot to her feet and ran to the edge of her yard, standing on the sidewalk.

Throughout Clarke's life there would be many moments etched into her memory forever, but this moment felt like a dream every time it crossed her mind.

The golden and orange colors that washed over her neighborhood felt like magic.

And as Anya and Lexa rolled up the driveway and discarded their bikes in the grass, Clarke would never forget the way Lexa grinned from ear to ear, her teeth shining. Her huge green eyes sparkling in the golden sunset light. And there was the wink. The heart stopping, breathtaking wink that she only ever gave to Clarke.

In that moment, Clarke's heart was full of nothing but love.

 

_** September 5th, 2009 ** _

  
It was officially Clarke's first day of sixth grade and she was absolutely dreading it. Lexa was gonna be starting eighth grade, she promised Clarke she'd be safe.

Lexa's older sister, Anya, would be starting highschool, so Clarke was at least hear about that from Anya probably through Raven.

She was sitting in the back seat of her Father's car. She stared out the window and let her mind wonder to the last month leading up to school.

The day of her pool party, watching Lexa bike towards her wearing her goofy grin, offering nothing but herself and a wink as she greeted Clarke. That moment seemed to constantly be racing across Clarke's mind.

The way her heart seemed to grow in her chest soon seeing the sisters riding down her street. The way Lexa's eyes seemed to sparkle in the sunset light when she grinned at Clarke. The way Clarke's heart rate spiked harder than it ever had before as Lexa winked at her.

Those few minutes, and the rest of the night she spent with Lexa and their friends, seemed to be one of the last normal moments in all of August.

Her parents had been acting so strange. Like her dad getting his own car. Her parents had always shared their car for Clarke's who life. They could definitely afford more and cars to spare, but Clarke didn't see any other reason why that would happen.

She could have disregarded that as a precaution her parents were taking incase one of them was home and injured without access to a vehicle.

But they'd even stopped enforcing family dinners. Her mom would go into her home office to handle paper work for the hospital and her dad had always been the one to cook, he did every night of her life unless he absolutely couldn't. But there was more than 12 days (she counted) where he was home and relaxing and decided to just order food in, which her mother usually opposed vigorously.

They pulled into the school parking lot and Lexa was standing right where she had told Clarke she would be over the phone the night before. She was leaning casually against the bike rack, her own bike padlocked in with Anya's. Now that the sisters were both older, their mother started letting them ride their bikes around the city and town.

Clarke said a quick goodbye to her dad, who handed her the infamous green lunch box. She kept it all these years, even though she'd gotten rid of the matching backpack, because she liked the color. But it was secretly because Lexa had drawn doodles all over the inside and she didn't want to part with it.

She closed the car door and crossed the lot to Lexa, who was, of course, grinning ear to ear.

"Hey, baby." Lexa said teasingly. Clarke tripped over her own feet. Her dad used to call her mom baby all the time. And couples on TV called each other baby all the time.

She ignored the way her heart felt like it might burst inside her chest.

"W-What?" she asked, her entire body temperature surely breaking 100 degrees Fahrenheit. Lexa's grin faltered.

"That's what some of the meaner eighth graders call the new kids. I was just making a joke, Clarke. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings.  I'm sorry." Lexa rushed to explain, reaching down to carry Clarke's lunch box for her, an old habit that apparently hadn't died.

"No. No, you didn't hurt my feelings. I just thought... It just sounded strange for a second." She didn't want to say it out loud. She was afraid to tell Lexa that she would rather have her hold her hand than her lunch box. She was terrified to tell anyone that sometimes when she watched movies and people kissed, she thought about herself kissing someone for the first time. And she especially would never tell anyone that she usually imagined that other person being Lexa.

With a grin, a wink, and a short whistle, Lexa nodded her head and turned to lead Clarke through the crowd of students into the school.

"We can just forget about it, but only if you want to." Lexa suggested, the last thing she ever wanted to do was hurt or embarrass Clarke in anyway.

She knew she did things that flustered the younger blonde girl, she could tell by the way Clarke blushed when she smiled at her. And by the way she blinked really fast and bounced onto her tiptoes when Lexa would wink at her.

Lexa likes to wink at Clarke. It reminded her of her father, Gustus, who had died while he was deployed in the military when she was in fifth grade. She had picked it up from him, because he would do it to her mother, who blushed at his actions every time.

Lexa would never admit to anyone, except Anya, who usually pinned her down till she told her things, that she would think about how much her parents loved each other and how badly she wanted a love like that when she grew up.

The part she never said to anyone, even Anya, was that she only liked imagining her life like that with Clarke. Lexa sometimes wanted to kiss Clarke like in the movies, but Clarke was still a kid. And according to her mom, so was Lexa. So Lexa never did it, she didn't want to be married in eighth grade.

At the time she had no clue how marriage actually worked or that she definitely wasn't old enough yet legally anyway.

She always would rather hold Clarke's hand than her lunch box. But she would also hold both if Clarke ever let her hold her hand.

As they entered the school, Lexa asked to see Clarke's schedule. Clarke handed it over without question.

"I'll walk you to every class today... and maybe even after today if you want me to." What she didn't say was that all of Clarke's classes were on opposite sides of the school than her own and she would have to sprint up and down the halls to meet Clarke on time and still not be late for class.

Clarke nodded, slightly overwhelmed by the number of students. Lexa immediately noticed Clarke's reaction and switch her lunch box to her other hand and grabbed Clarke's hand. She interviewed their fingers and brushed her thumb on knuckles.

"Here, we won't get separated if you hold my hand." Lexa knew she just as easily could have made her way through the crowd without holding hands but she wanted to calm her best friend. Plus, she finally got to hold Clarke's hand.

"Uhm, yeah. Yeah okay. Please don't leave me." Clarke said quietly, stepping closer into Lexa's side so that her head was against Lexa's arm.

Clarke hadn't noticed how tall Lexa had gotten as the summer went on, but last year, the top of her head reached Lexa's nose. But now it was about an inch shorter than Lexa's shoulders.

Lexa had also started doing martial arts and exploring various sports since she started middle school and Clarke would be lying if she said she didn't notice how strong Lexa was starting to look. She certainly could lift Clarke easily, which she had done several times to throw her into the pool.

"You know what. How about..." Lexa didn't even finish her sentence she was leaning down, draping Clarke over her shoulder and taking off down the hall, yelling a warning to clear the peers out of the way.

"HEY!" Clarke screamed, laughing despite herself. She lightly hit her fists off of Lexa's back but she knew it wouldn't really make a difference. She was secretly annoying the free ride.

Clarke knew Lexa's family own and ran an outdoor supply store and she'd seen Lexa carry three bags of sand in her shoulders easily before. It had never occurred to her before that moment though that Lexa would have such an easy time running with her on her shoulders like that. She really was stronger even than she looked.

"Put me down!" She demanded still laughing. They reached a less crowded hall and Lexa went to the correct classroom, rushing in and dropping Clarke neatly into her feet.

"Jerk!" Clarke said with a laugh, punching Lexa in the chest to which Lexa pretended like she was actually hurt.

"Miss Woods?" The teacher asked, shocked. Lexa turned and her face flushed with embarrassment.

"Oh, right! I'm sorry." She said to the teacher before turning back to Clarke. "This is your first class, I'll be back to bring you to your next one when the bell rings. Have fun, Clarkie." She grinned and winked, adding her new whistle as she backed out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always, thank you so so much for taking the time to read this, I appreciate you all so much. 
> 
> Anyone can go ahead and leave me some feedback or ideas in the comments I love hearing what you guys think and you all have great ideas. 
> 
> Thank you so much. <3


	6. The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke deals with her parents split ND she starts highschool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is becoming a full childhood au what do you guys think?

_** Summer 2011 ** _

  
Abby and Jake Griffin had officially finalized their divorce. Since the house was in her father's name and Clarke didn't want to switch schools, she chose to stay in her childhood home rather than move to an apartment in the city with her mom.

Lexa was supposed come over but Clarke wasn't sure she wanted her to anymore. The entire summer they were at each others houses constantly. Clarke loved Lexa to death but she didn't want to subject her best friend to her horrible attitude.

She'd spent the previous day watching her mother collect the last of her things and leave. Then she cried for the entire rest of the day, she had even called Lexa and talked to her for almost 8 hours while Lexa was doing chores and exercising.

Her Lexa was supposed to be getting to her house at around 1 o'clock which was in a couple minutes. Her father was at work.

So she went to the kitchen to wait and she ate a yogurt while she sat on the counter. After another ten minutes, she heard the glass door to the back yard slide open and then shut again.

"Clarke?" She heard Lexa's voice call out. The brunette rounded the corner a second later, already grinning.

Clarke had told herself that Lexa probably wouldn't be able to cheer her up but as soon as that charming grin presented itself her heart began to race.

Then came the wink and the new whistle Lexa did. Her whole body got several degrees hotter and she felt her palms get clammy.

"Hey, Lex." She said, trying not to show how much the brunette effected her, despite the huge smile on her own face.

"How's my Clarkie?" Lexa asked, still grinning as she reached Clarke and pulled her against her chest. Clarke melted into her embrace like always. She draped her arms around Lexa's neck and pressed her face into the crook of her neck.

The loved the feeling of Lexa's arms around her waist and she loved wrapping her own arms around Lexa's neck. She loved their height difference because in order to tuck her head into Lexa's neck she had to push off the floor just barely, but not quite on her tip toes.

She loved how Lexa smelled, like vanilla and faintly of something close to fruit loops. She sometimes wondered what it would feel like to kiss Lexa, how her lips would feel, what she would taste like. And sometimes really means everytime Lexa touched her or smiled at her or talked to her.

She hadn't realized in that moment but Lexa was thinking the same thing. Lexa loved to hug the younger blonde. She loved dipping her head and resting her head on Clarke's shoulder.

She loved being close to Clarke in any way she could, she could feel Clarke's heart pounding against her own. She could smell Clarke's strawberry shampoo. She loved how her arms seemed to fit perfectly around Clarke's waist.

After about ten minutes of silence and holding each other contentedly, Clarke lifted her head and gentle kisses Lexa's cheek. She then sighed and pressed her cheek against the one she just kissed.

"I'm exhausted." She whispered in Lexa's ear so quietly Lexa almost didn't hear her. Lexa nodded slowly.

"I know." Lexa replied, returning the cheek kiss. She hated how selfish it made her feel, but she wanted more. She knew now wasn't the right time though. Clarke was too emotionally vulnerable and the last thing she wanted to do was take advantage of her loves vulnerability.

And she did love Clarke. She had for a long time, a very very long time. She didn't know the exact moment when she realized what she felt for her was love in a way that was more than platonic but she knew the feeling had been there as long as she could remember. Maybe even since the first time she seen those big blue ocean eyes staring wide at her in surprise as she lifted her off the ground in her mother's art classroom.

To anyone else, Lexa's response would have seemed rude but it was the best thing she could have said to Clarke in the moment. Clarke didn't want any pity, she needed in that moment to know that Lexa understood she was in pain and that she needed comfort but she also knew Lexa wouldn't try to force her to open up if she didn't want to. But she would, when she was ready and the sting was less fresh, she would open up.

"Can we do something, like watch a movie or something?" Clarke asked but she didn't move. Without thinking, she gently kissed Lexa's neck, then her shoulder.

Her actions sent shivers down Lexa's spine and Clarke could feel it. It was the the closest thing to romantic physical affection either of them had dared express.

"Uh, yeah, whatever you want,  honeybee." Lexa said hesitantly, adding in some of her special names for Clarke to let her know that she hadn't crossed a line.

"Okay, let's go watch Clueless or something." Clarke said, but neither of them moved. Lexa secretly rolled her eyes, they'd watched Clueless hundreds of times but it was Clarke's favorite movie and Lexa couldn't say no to her especially when she was upset. "Stop rolling your eyes, I'm sad." Clarke pouted.

Lexa chuckled, the noise making Clarke's heart flutter, and leaned back slightly. She went to kiss Clarke's cheek but Clarke moved at the same time and her lips landed on the corner of Clarke's mouth. She didn't jump back in surprise but when she did lean back they both stared wide eyed at each other. Clarke eyes immediately softened when she realized Lexa's shock was based in fear.

She moved one of her hands to rest on Lexa's cheek and rubbed her thumb loving against the brunettes cheek. She smiled sweetly and brushed a strand of hair out of Lexa's face.

She let her eyes wonder to Lexa's lips and when she looked back up at her eyes she saw Lexa doing the same, her heart nearly stopped.

Did Lexa want to kiss her? Did she feel the air around them crackling too? Did she feel the stutters in her heart when she touched just as much as she did? Did Lexa's heart race as fast as hers when they kissed each others cheeks?

No. There was no way right?

She wanted to kiss her so bad though. Just to know. She wanted to know so bad. She had so many questions she wanted the answers to.

"Your room or the living room?" Lexa interrupted the static filled silence.

"What?" Clarke asked, shocked and confused. Why did Lexa break the silence and end the moment like that? It probably meant she knew Clarke was thinking about kissing her and didn't want her to actually do it.

"For the movie?" Lexa was equally confused but for different reasons. She wasn't as great at reading emotions as Clarke was, no matter how well she knew the blonde.

"Right, Uh yes, my room." Clarke said before leading Lexa to her room.

They spent the rest of the day watching dozens of movies of movies as they laid on Clarke's bed and held each other.

They eventually fell asleep and didn't wake up till the next morning. They spent the next day lounging by the pool outside and swimming. It was the same thing they always did, but something felt different, the same but more intimate.

_**September 26th, 2012** _

  
Clarke had officially began highschool. She hated school but she loved art class and she loved that she saw Lexa almost every class period, except for the ones that were placed by grade level.

They both had a couple honors and extra curricular classes together. The first project in art had already started and Clarke was making a small clay plate for her dad.

At lunch they sat together with Octavia, Raven, Lincoln, Anya,  and Harper. Anya was in her senior year and was as sly as ever. She liked to put her feet up on things, make snide comments, mess with people, but more than anything she seemed to _love_ to flirt with Raven.

Clarke and Lexa always found it hilarious when Anya would tease someone and embarrass Raven, until her teasing was directed at them.

Today was a Friday, which meant Lexa had only had martial arts practice and then she would be riding her bike to Clarke's house. She would be there around 5.

Clarke was cleaning her room when her phone rang. She set down the file of clothes in her arms into her laundry basket before picking it up and answering.

"Hello, Clarke Griffin." She said, waiting for a reply.

"Hey, princess." Clarke coughed in surprise.

"How did you get my number?" She asked, she tried to stifle the anger growing in her chest.

This boy was relentless. His name was Flynn or something and he wouldn't leave Clarke alone. The first day of school they had both been asked to help move things for their first period teacher and he had since referred to the task as a date.

Unfortunately for Clarke and fortunately for the boy, Lexa was not in her first period. She was going to tell Lexa about the kid when she came over because it was getting too out of hand with him actually touching her now.

She had told him she wanted to keep things friendly and not anything more and he had responded by making a "friends with benefits" joke. He then had touched her cheek before she ran out of the room.

"Let's just say I have a few sources. How's it going?" He asked, sounding sleazy as ever.

"Listen Flynn-"

"Uh, it's Finn."

"Whatever, lose my number. I meant it when I said I didn't want you to call me. Please leave me alone."

"Aw, Princess! Don't play hard to get!" She gagged as she hung up. Just for extra measure, she blocked his number. She felt her skin crawling at the thought of him touching her. Lexa would make her feel better, her touch would make her feel cleaner.

As if on cue she heard the front door close and feet speeding up the steps. She threw open her bedroom door and Lexa was immediately pulling her into her arms. 

Clarke's feet left the ground and Lexa spun her. Clarke Barrie Sher face in Lexa's shoulder and took a deep breath of the vanilla fruit loop scent but now it had a bit of sweat layered over her usual scent.

"Ew you stink." She said teasingly as she backed up. Lexa just grinned at her and she held her sides.

"But you still love me." Lexa winked and whistled. Clarke's heart fluttered in that same way and she gripped Lexa's face in her hands.

"Take a shot you goof ball." She knew she was blushing but she didn't care. Lexa nodded and when she stepped back she saluted and marched into Clarke's bathroom.

Twenty minutes later Lexa came out of the bathroom in some of Clarke's clothes. Clarke's heart swelled up and she smiled ear to ear.

"Why do you always look so much better in my clothes than me?" Clarke said jokingly, but she really meant it. Lexa grinned and walked over to Clarke's bed and flopped down.

She didn't answer but Clarke didn't care. She laid down next to Lexa. On a whim, she draped one arm over Lexa and partially laid on her.

Lexa lifted her head and looked at her confusedly. Clarke smiled nervously and rested her head on Lexa's chest. Clarke was relieved when she felt Lexa's arms wrap around her.

"I need to tell you something but please don't be mad." Clarke said after awhile. Lexa sat up and looked at Clarke before she just nodded for her to continue.

Clarke sat up too and looked lexa in the eyes. She took her hands.

"There's guy that's been relentlessly flirting with me and he isn't leave me alone. He makes me uncomfortable and I've asked him so many times to stop hit he won't. Before you came he called but I hung up and blocked his number." Clarke explained all in one breath. Lexa immediately looked infuriated.

"What? What has he done?" Lexa asked. Clarke explained everything and tried to keep Lexa calm.

"Okay, you know what. I'll deal with him later. For now, I'm gonna enjoy my time with you." Lexa said after they had a long conversation. Clarke knew Lexa wouldn't actually hurt the kid, but she would definitely scare the life out of him.

Clarke agreed and they went down stairs to start dinner for themselves. Clarke dad wasn't home as much any more because he took a lot of business trips now.

"Spaghetti or Take out Chinese?" Clarke asked as she looked in the fridge.

"It's Friday night, you should already know my answer." Lexa teased, sauntering towards Clarke across the kitchen. Clarke grinned and picked up her phone. She dialed the number for their favorite Chinese place and began to tell them their orders.

Lexa took the opportunity to poke at Clarke's sides to distract her. Clarke and Lexa began to dance around dramatically as Lexa tickled Clarke and Clarke tried to dodge her attacks.

As soon as Clarke hung up, she set her phone down and yelled dramatically. Lexa just laughed and stepped closer.

The way she moved and the way Clarke tried to move away caused them both to stumble and suddenly Clarke was trapped between the center island and Lexa's body. Each of Lexa's hands were gripping the counter on either side of hips.

They both stared at each other wide eyed and confused. Neither one of them knew what the other really wanted. Clarke felt awkward with her hands at her sides so she lifted them. She wanted Lexa to know that she wanted the same things.

"Lexa." She whispered her name, almost like an invitation, as she put a hand on Lexa's cheek and the other on the back of her neck.  Lexa's hands both moved from the counter to grip her hips tightly. Clarke could feel how nervous Lexa was.

"Clarke." Lexa replied. Lexa hadn't noticed how close they'd even gotten but their noses were suddenly bumping together. Both their eyes were fluttering shut and Lexa could swear if she spoke again their lips would touch.

Lexa Woods was 16 years old when she realized that something she'd been waiting for for over a nearly a decade was finally coming true. Clarke Griffin was 14 years old when she realized just how deeply she was in love with Lexa. She knew she'd taken too long.

And suddenly Lexa tilted her chin and their lips brushed together before Clarke pulled her even closer. Everything she thought had turned out to be true. And so much more.

At first it was just a light peck on each others lips, but then Lexa backed up enough to look into Clarke's eyes, ready to ask for permission. Clarke didn't even let her speak before she was nodding and mumbling reassurances against Lexa's lips.

Lexa's lips were as soft as they looked and she tasted like spear mint toothpaste. Clarke's lips were slightly chapped but somehow still soft and she tasted like cinnamon rolls, which she'd eaten after school.

Their lips moved against each others and the kiss deepened with each second that passed. Soon gentle pecks were becoming open mouthed kisses. Clarke thought her heart would explode. Lexa's already had.

Clarke always wanted her first kiss to be with Lexa but she had never imagine Lexa would be this passionate. Clarke reveled in the way Lexa's tongue ran across hers and how she would occasionally bite her lip gently.

They'd both never kissed before so their were a few times that their teeth knocked off each other but the both ignored it.

Lexa was sweating more than she ever had in her life. She had no idea what she was doing but she did what she saw people do in movies. Her heart had exploded and she felt like she was on cloud nine.

Clarke was a better kisser than she thought was possible though she didn't have anything to compare her to, she didn't want anything to compare her to.

Their hands had barely moved, they were both too afraid they'd take it too far. Eventually they had to pull back to breathe properly and they rested their foreheads together as she closed their eyes and breathed deeply.

"Wow. Just wow." Clarke muttered, rubbing small circles on Lexa's back.

"Where'd you learn to kiss lol that?" Lexa teased, rubbing Clarke's hips in a way she hoped was comforting and loving.

"I could give you some lessons sometime." Clarke replied,  a sly smile on her lips.

They stayed like that until the food arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update took longer than usual. Thank you for the patience. I hope you enjoyed and thank you so much for reading. 
> 
> As always, give me some feedback. Let me know what you thought and what you'd like to see next.


	7. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read

Hey guys, I know i haven't update fun like a month and a half and I'm so sorry for that, I know a lot of you were really loving this story. This isn't me telling you I'm dropping it so don't worry. 

I've just been insanely busy and the fee time that I do get I'm too tired to really write. The last few days I've had some time and haven't been as tired so I tried to sit down and write. However, everything I got out never ended up feeling right or good enough to add to this story. I will come back to this one I know that for a fact so don't lose hope. 

Right now I'm working on another clexa fic that feels a little more natural to me right now, with her mom at mentally and emotionally. I'd like to keep this fic more light hearted and i've been writing nothing but angst lately. 

If you guys are interested in the one I'm working on now, I'll be adding a preview here soon for anyone who's curios so be looking out for that. 

I've been going through a lot and i've been busy. I've had conditioning for soccer and I'm going into my senior year of highschool and i've have SATs coming up. I also and struggling a lot emotionally and mentally right now because I came out to my parents and it hasn't gone very well and it's very draining. 

I've got a few chapters lined up right now for the new fic I have, it will be slightly more angsty and mature so heads up for that. 

Anyways, im sorry guys for slacking for a while but I'm trying to get back into it. 

Thank you all so much for the feedback, I appreciate all of you more than you know. I love you. Thank you. 


	8. Learn How To Fight (Story Preview)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a preview for the new story I'm writing. It's a street fighting AU. I'd appreciate it so much if you guys went and gave it a shot. Thank you <3.

Before any of the men could move, she spun on her heel and ran full speed towards the other end of the alley. She heard loud footsteps behind her a moment after she took off. She emerged on a dark back road and pivoted to the right without any hesitation. She only sped up the louder the feet behind her sounded.

 

_ Like a stampede, a stampede of absolute fools, _ Lexa thought to herself. She made a few more turns and ended up on a familiar street, one more block and she could hide somewhere in the nearby suburban neighborhood near the edge of the more urban area. She made a sharp turn, squeezing between to parallel parked cars. She took off down the middle of the road.  _ Man these idiots are great at keeping up. _

 

She was beginning to lose her breathe without being able to fully catch it again. She couldn’t outrun them for very much longer. Luckily she reached the end of the streat and the buildings began to thin out until she reached the fence of the gated community. 

 

She leapt up, grabbing the top of the metal fence. The bars were vertical so she pushed her feet into and used her arms for the most part to hoist herself up. Once her waist leveled out with the top of the fence and her arms were straight, she didn’t bother to keep from getting bruised (it was too late for that). She swung her legs up and launched herself over the fence, landing with a thud and a groan.

She quickly gathered herself and stood, taking off once again. She ran through several backyards, jumping several, slightly lower fences. She could still hear her pursuers but the fences seemed to have slowed them down a lot. She reached a particularly higher fence and decided this would be it.

She moved to her left, toward the back of the house, she turned the corner of the fence and searched for the gate. She let out a sigh of relief when her hand bumped into a gate lock system. She didn’t have time to pick a lock. Instead, she placed her foot on the bottom of a nearby window and jumped toward the fence, stretching her arms above her head to grab onto the top of the picket fence. 

 

She bit down hard on her lower lip to keep from crying out as the peaks of the individual boards of wood cut into her palms. Her feet scrambled for a purchase and once again she used predominantly her arm to pull herself up and them launch herself into the grass below.

 

She hit the ground hard, landing on her side. She quietly ground and rolled onto her back, her bag awkwardly shoved to the side of her body. She laid for a minute, caughting back her breath and she closed her eyes. She just wanted to go home and sleep in her own bed and not be covered in blood and running from a bunch of angry men.

 

Hearing several pairs of feet slamming into the ground snapped her out of her haze. She rolled over onto her hands and knees and looked around. There was the house itself that she could go into, but then she might get arrested. She looked more and saw a sizable pool, a hot tub, a dog house, and a smaller building to the back of the huge yard. She would call it a shed, but it was nearly the size of her own actual house.

 

She got up quickly and ran over to it, finding the door quickly. She held her breath as she gripped the handle and slowly turned it, pushing on the wood with her shoulder. She let out a heavy breath when the door popped open. She reminded herself to thank whatever god there was (or wasn’t) for careless rich people.

 

She quickly went inside and slowly slid the door all the way shut behind herself. The air inside was hot and stuffy from the end-of-summer heat and it was pitch dark, but she was just thankful to have somewhere to hide. As a second thought, she turned around and locked the door behind her.

 

She decided it would best to not just stand right in front of the door. She stretched her arms out in front of her as she moved forward to keep from running into anything and knocking anything over. She found a wall and followed it, sliding her hand along it for navigation. Her hand fell forward suddenly and she realised it was a corner. She turned with the wall and her foot bumped into something solid yet squishy.

 

She kneeled down and set her hands on it. It felt like a pile of deflated pool floaties.She shrugged and took off her duffle bag, laying it on the pile. She intended to only sit, but she ended up laying down. She silently swore she wouldn’t fall asleep, but she never was good at keeping promises with herself.


End file.
